Time Lock!
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: When the Time Lock is in danger, 6 people must duel the shadows in the war for the Time Lock Master who holds Time its self in her hands, problem is, the Time Master has to find all 6 in order to defeat the Shadows!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- I see things that one else sees

Drip, drop, drip, drop

I could hear it, the running water from a little branch that falls onto to lakes surface, it was calming, but how long had I been out? a few hours? no more like 5 minutes, a ringing buzz into my ears as the white fuzz of my clear blue eyes faded slowly, "Yugi, I don't think she can make it?!" a male beside my head yelled over to the left I blinked, slowly, my eyes still a bit burly, "Joey shes the last time lock master we have! make sure she gets away from the darkness!" a soft bell like voice rang out in a yell, I could feel myself being slowly picked up and dashed away from the sounds of war with magical beasts and huge shadow creatures. /_Shadow and Light shall over power them all, but when in war shadows finds themselves unstoppable as Light fights their worst nightmare/_

Yugi's POV

It was a normal day at Domino High School, teens joking around and talking, my group laughing at something that I didn't catch, but liked it really mattered right? I sighed and felt very alone, even with my friends beside me, I just felt...alone...I sat up as my Maths teacher walked in to start up the class, we had been waiting here for about 5 minutes after the first bell. I merely looked at the text book and read from that, but something in the window cought my eye. I saw a little blue bird on a branch but then it fluttered off somewhere, I sighed and looked at my reflection in the glass.

I had pale skin, that almost matched that of cream, a round face, but not to round I had some sharpness to it, wide, big, violet eyes and full lashes that were very black, and stood out against my face, my hair was spiked up and had three layers to it, blonde lighting bolt fringe that framed my face with one little blonde fringe right in the middle, hanging limply on my forehead, from there it rose into black spikes rimmed in violet to match my eyes, only a bit lighter, I blinked and looked away.

Joey Wheeler sat on my right, he had blonde hair and honey amber eyes

Ryou Bakura sat behind me, he was pale as snow and had white snowy hair that almost made him look like an angel, with nice doe brown eyes to match

Malik Isthar sat in front of me with rich bronze skin from his Egyptian family, and sandy blonde hair, his eyes where a lilac color and really light

then me in the middle of all of them, I felt out of place...like i be long somewhere else...just where?


	2. Chapter 2

DH- *rubs back of head*

Atem- now whats wrong?

Yami- she forgot to update

Yugi- YAMI!

Yami- what im not lying

DH- he's right...

Atem- well how are you going to fix it?

DH- update at least 2 chapters?

Atem- that's right now on with it

DH- okay, I don't own YGO or its characters, just my ocs and plot

Yami Sennen looked out the window, the streets were littered with people, all shapes and sizes, but he could care less. All he wanted was his older brother, Atemu Sennen, he went missing a few years ago. Yami could have been Atemu's twin, if they weren't two years a part. And the differentness between the two was easy to tell. Yami was 5'6 with pale skin, blonde fringe framed his sharp face, from the blonde it became a nice black with some blonde streaks thought out it, looking like thunder bolts, which from the black it faded into a light crimson edging, sharp shaped eyes, which held focused crimson eyes, sharp features which were always stone cold, no emotion at all after Atemu left.

Atemu was 5'7 with nice tan skin, from his and Yami's Egyptian father, (Yami taking after their mother's Japanese background) with the same sharp face, and hair the same, but violet edges, and blood red eyes, those eyes could always read right through you. Atemu was always quite and never out spoken unless it meant making Yami happy, he started becoming less cold when SHE came around. Her name is now something of the past, she died to earlier, that's what Atemu always told Yami, he was going to ask her to marry him, Atemu told Yami one night, it was the night before they learned of her death. Atemu closed himself in his room for days, he didn't eat for a good week, and only came out for water. Yami was worried sick for his older brother, until he went missing.

Yami became cold and emotionless since...

and right now, he was sitting at a booth, with his cousins, Bakura Falls, Marik Underwood, and Seto Kaiba. Seto was actually older then Yami and his cousins by three years, making him 21, Atemu 20, Yami, Bakura, and Marik all 18. Yami sighed and turned to look at Seto typing away on his laptop like always, Bakura and Marik fighting over who was a better super hero, 'of course anime heroes don't count' Yami thought, he was a huge fan of anime. He looked around for anything new, 'nothing' he thought leaning back into his seat.

"you know, theres something called, freedom?" Bakura stated, looking at Yami, "go have a smoke and relax" he said and Yami nodded, he got up and went outside, as he was pulling out a smoke, he dropped the package, cursing himself, he bent over to grab the package when something caught his eye, violet connected with crimson then was gone...

DH- boom?

Atem- interesting...

DSSA- very

DH- ah the crap you doing here?!

DSSA- just dropped by

Atem- oh okay

Yami- any way please review you guys


End file.
